


The Lives of One James T. Kirk and T'Rik Kirk

by DaughterofDarkness



Series: T'Rik, Daughter of Kirk [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M, Tarsus IV, Tarsus IV aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofDarkness/pseuds/DaughterofDarkness
Summary: On Tarsus IV, during the worst time of his life, J.T Kirk found the love of his life. Now, said love of his life takes place in the form of a baby girl he found in what used to be her parents' home. T'Rik, as the name on the blanket read. J.T took her back to the cave he and 7 other children were hiding in. He then spent the next three months keeping her safe and alive. Then they were rescued.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: T'Rik, Daughter of Kirk [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728193
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225





	The Lives of One James T. Kirk and T'Rik Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> The rescue and custody battle will take place in work one as I don't have the heart to drag it out. and also I forgot to make it a multi chapter fic. Jim is 16 in this because I don't see any government giving a child to a 14 year old so I made him a bit older so it would make a bit more sense to me personally. Italics indicate a Mind-Meld is in progress.

It was early in the morning, the sun just starting to rise above the horizon. Kodos' gaurds wouldn't be up for another hour at least so this was the time when J.T. and Tommy go out to find food and resources. Today was different though, the air wasn't as still as it should have been, so J.T. went by himself, leaving Tommy to defend their cave, if it came to that. 

POV change to J.T.

I walked out to the tree line to see what was disturbing the air. The trees rustled, which shouldn't have happened because Tarsus IV had no wind. Which meant someone was coming. I hid behind the boulder to watch. Hoping they wouldn't see me. Out of the brush came a group of adults in brightly colored shirts. Idiots, don't they know the guards will find them. 

"Captain, I'm detecting a life sign approximately 10 yards in front of us as well as a group of eight humanoids in the cave system in the mountain." The woman in blue said to the man in the yellow. "The single life sign has apparently heard and or spotted us as its heart rate is increasing."

"Thank you, Number One, I'm sure whoever it is, is enthused about you speaking about him or her like they're a science experiment." The man in yellow said. "I know you probably won't believe me when I say this, but we mean you no harm. We came here because Starfleet lost contact with the colony four months ago and sent us here." The man in yellow said, speaking towards me. "I'm Chris Pike, and I just want to talk." The man in yellow, Chris, said, sitting on the ground, motioning to the other to do the same or back away. 

"You've seen some shitty things, more than anyone should in a lifetime. We are here to bring you home and help you. Do you need medical attention?"

"If I come with you, do you promise not to separate me and my kids?" I said, not completely trusting him.

"I promise." He looked sincere.

"I want to be able to defend me and mine, can I do that?"

"I'll see what I can do. One, give me your phaser, lock it on stun." He reached towards the woman in blue. "You can take this, but let us help, do your... kids... need any medical attention?" He threw the phaser to me.

"Follow me." Is all I said, standing up and turning towards what became our home.

"Will you let us help you?" Another man in blue asked.

"Not until the others are ok." I continued walking.

When we got close I told them to stop and wait. I then disabled the traps and alerted Tommy of the situation.

"J.T, are you sure about this?" He looked as terrified as I felt.

"I already hacked the programming on the phaser and switched it to kill, if they try anything, they'll regret it." I said. "I don't want to trust them, but the one said he was a doctor. I'll get hime and the one that called himself Pike and bring them up here. Give me T'Rik." I reached for her and held her to me.

"I want the doctor and Pike to come back with me, I don't trust any of you but I know you wont let the doctor go alone." I said still holding T'Rik. "Two of my kids are sick, Maddy and Clary.I think its the fungus. T'Rik is young, I think she's around 6 months old, I've been feeding her whatever I could mash up enough for her. She is healthy otherwise, free of sickness or injury. Kevin has a broken arm that was set over a week ago." I said, listing off my kids' ills. 

"Do you think you and your kids will come back to the ship with us? There is a much better Medbay than anything we could set up here." The doctor said. "I'm Phil Boyce, and I'm a doctor. I can help, but it sounds like they need more than what I could do here." The man in blue said.

"Alright, but I stay with all of them the whole time."

"I promise you won't be separated. Can you tell me your name?" Pike asked me.

"I could, but what would that serve? You can call me J.T."

"I can work with that, lead the way."

We walked into the cave and saw my kids in the back, ready to fight and flee. 

"It's ok guys, they will take us home. They won't hurt us. If they try, you know what to do. They want to help us, the one in blue is a doctor and the other is Pike." I walked over to them as they relaxed ever so slightly.

"Is it over J.T.? Is it really over? We don't have to fight no more?" Little Lou asked.

"It's over sweetheart, We're free."

On the ship, Pike kept his promise and let us all stay together. The doctors there set us up on nutrient drips to counteract the malnutrition that came from rationing food for four months. Most of my kids were able to contact their aunts, uncles, and or grandparents. Everyone but T'Rik and me was going home. My mother couldn't be bothered to answer the phone and T'Rik had no one but me.

"Well J.T., looks like you and T'Rik will be going to Vulcan to confirm your bond and formally adopt her if the High Council will allow it. Which apparently shouldn't be a problem because she already has two broken bonds from her birth parents so breaking this one on purpose would be seen as cruel." Pike said coming into the room my kids and I were staying before they all went home. Leaving just T'Rik and me on board the Voyager. 

"I guess it's a good thing that a won't leave her ever again then, isn't it?" I say cuddling her closer to me as she slept, nursing on her bottle in a peaceful daze.

"It definitely is. How are things going with the emancipation?"

"Well, since I have my GED and two doctorates everything should be final before we get to Vulcan."

Vulcan was just as beautiful as it has been described. Swirling reds, oranges, and whites that can be expected of a desert planet. I held T'Rik so she could see her home world. 

"Well T'Rik, this is where your parents came from, we're gonna be here for a few weeks as the people that think they know what's best for us fight over us. But it will all be ok, because they won't take you from me even if they tried. You're mine, by daughter, and I love you more than life itself. No matter what I'll always be there for you." I murmured to her, kissing her on the soft down of her hair. Little did I know, but Pike and One watched the whole thing and smiled to each other.

The next day found T'Rik and I in the Chamber of the High Council awaiting their verdict. Not that anything they said would change our relationship, the Mind Healer already confirmed our bond, this was just ceremonial.

"James Tiberius Kirk, this council has found that you shall care for the child known as T'Rik for the rest of your days. T'Pau, our Most Honored Mind Healer of the Schn Tgai House will now give to you the knowledge to care for a child of our race. This will include a Mind-Meld so She may teach you to communicate to the child telepathically through touch. Do you consent to the Meld?" The council member most towards the front spoke at me more than to me. But what can you do, right?

"I give my full consent and am personally honored to meet with a member of Vulcan society of such high standing and that She has decided to take on my case, I thank thee." I said, as respectfully as I could. 

"Now child, I do not see a reason for you to be so formal. I have lived many years, and yet I still have not seen as much as you. For you to now take on one of our young, we thank thee. Now, let T'Pau into your mind. My mind to your mind, your thoughts to my thoughts." She held Her hands at my Psi-Points to connect us into a Meld.

_'This is my mind?' I looked around, 'Apparently my subconscious has no imagination 'cause this is just Iowa' I said (thought?)_

_'No child, this is a memory. Your mindscape is much different.' All of a sudden I found myself in a field I didn't recognize. it had three moons hanging in a purple sky. The grass reached my chest. There was a large oak tree that seemed to glow in a child-like way._

_'This is your bond with T'Rik. The fact that it is so strong already proves that you are not as Psi-Null as most of your race. Most curious.' T'Pau mused wandering around the tree._

_'Thanks, I guess.'_

_'You are welcome, though thanks are unnecessary and illogical. You should have no issue hearing what she requires now that I've been here. She will tell you when she is tired or hungry, or if she simply needs to be near you. Goodbye James, Live long and prosper.'_

_'Peace and long life, T'Pau.'_

_'I have lived long for many years, James. But I appreciate the gesture nonetheless.'_

With that, T'Pau left my mindscape and immediately I could hear T'Rik as she decided she was tired and hungry and didn't want to be here any longer.

"Where to, kid?" Pike asked coming up behind me.

"San Francisco, I have an apartment and a new life waiting for me there." 

"Sounds great kid, now have I ever told you that I knew your dad..." With that Pike spent the next week back to Terra telling me about his academy days with my parents. He also told me he would forever be there if I needed help with T'Rik. 


End file.
